


The Distance

by space_pigeon



Series: I Found You [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, It burns throughout the series, Jewish characters!!!, Kind of a slow burn, Letters, Newt and Tina communicating through letters, idk what to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_pigeon/pseuds/space_pigeon
Summary: Dear Tina,I arrived in London late last night and I'm staying with my parents for a few days until I have to leave for the tour. I was going to write to you while I was on the boat, but I didn't know what to say.I still don't, but honestly, I can't put off writing you any longer.I do miss you, Tina.OR: some of the letters Newt and Tina exchange while being in different countriesTitle is a song by Cake





	The Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second fic for the I Found You series I'm working on. I kinda took some inspiration from other fics I've read where Newt and Tina communicate through letters.

June 4th, 1927

Dear Tina,

I arrived in London late last night and I'm staying with my parents for a few days until I have to leave for the tour. I was going to write to you while I was on the boat, but I didn't know what to say. 

I still don't, but honestly, I can't put off writing you any longer.

I do miss you, Tina. 

I opened your letter on the boat, and now my little shack in the case is being watched over by Queenie, Jacob, and of course, you. Thank you very much for those pictures- I really do enjoy them.

Speaking of Queenie and Jacob, my mother said they are more than welcome if the need to escape the law ever arises. I tried telling her they're not even engaged yet, but she just waved her hand and insisted that I tell you. 

I suppose that is it for now. The address I sent this from should be fine to respond to- Reggie- my owl- should be able to find me and if need be my mother can always get it to where I'm staying. (She knows my schedule more than me if I'm being honest.)

\- Newt

• • •

June 8th, 1927

Newt,

I'm so glad you like the pictures. I wasn't sure if you would even want them. 

Not much has happened around here, so I as well don't know what to say, but I do miss you too, Newt. 

Your mother seems like a very nice person. I told Queenie what you said in the letter, and wants to write a personal thanks to her- I'll send it along with this letter. 

As for your owl, well, he's very needy. As soon as I let him in, he wanted a treat. Luckily, some owl treats must've fallen out of your pocket, so we have some here. 

I hope your tour is going well. Are you going to come to America for it? If so, you have a place to stay- we'll just have to hide you from Mrs. Esposito.

\- Tina

• • •

June 20, 1927

Tina,

I'm sorry I haven't replied sooner. I've been so caught up with the book tour that I barely had time to even check on my creatures. Luckily, it is over now, so I will have more free time.

I have talked with my publisher, Mr. Worme, about going to America for my book promotion. He said he'd check with wizarding book stores to see if they would like me to come by once it is released over there. 

Also, some good news! Mr. Worme has commissioned me for a second edition of _Fantastic Beasts._ This does mean that I will be doing more field work, so again, there will probably be a delay with my replies. 

So sorry about Reggie- he does take some getting used to.

\- Newt 

• • •

July 10, 1927

Newt,

Congrats on the book! Please be careful when out in the field- I really don't want you dying- or being arrested again. 

I checked with MACUSA, and according to them, your book is being released in November over here. That is far too long a wait. 

I was just in the field with the other Aurors- we were trying to track down Grindelwald but we still haven't found much information to his whereabouts. That's why I have just responded now- I've been quite busy.

There is some good news on my end as well, though. Jacob and Queenie are officially engaged. I am very happy for them, but also quite worried. It's probably just Big Sister Instincts, but I just don't want anything bad to happen to them.

Until next time,

Tina

• • •

July 28, 1927

Tina,

Don't worry about me- I'm sure I'll be fine. I've already started traveling around Asia in search of some creatures.

But if _I_ must be careful, then I have to ask you to be careful as well. Auror work is dangerous, obviously you know that, but I would be devastated if you ended up getting hurt. 

Please extend my congrats to your sister and her fiancé- it's obvious they're head over heels for each other.

And I know you worry about Queenie, Tina, but I'm sure Queenie is making sure to be careful.

I have to agree with you- November is too far away. But I'm hoping that I'll be able to stay in America for a month or two when I come back.

Yours, 

Newt

• • •

August 5, 1927

Dear Newt, 

Teenie was just out in the field trying to track down Grindelwald again. I'm so sorry you have to hear this in a letter, but she was hit with a stunning spell by one of Grindelwald’s followers. 

She is alright, Newt, I just thought I should tell you. She hasn't woken up, but the Healers say she will be just fine. 

She cares about you, Newt, and I know you care about her too.

Thank you for your congratulations to me and Jacob. I told Teenie that we will be careful, but of course she still worries. 

We're all excited to see you again in November. 

Until then,

Queenie

• • •

August 15, 1927

Dear Queenie,

I have responded as fast as possible. My owl got lost trying to find me- I'm in the Himalayas currently, so it was difficult for him to find me.

Thank you for informing me about what has happened. I wish I could be there to be by Tina’s side as she gets better, but I unfortunately cannot. 

I hope so very much that she will get better quickly. 

And, yes, I do care for Tina. I suppose it's hard to hide that from a legilimens. 

Please tell me when Tina has recovered, I would appreciate it very much.

Sincerely, 

Newt

• • •

September 7, 1927

Newt,

Queenie wanted to wait until I was well enough to write to you. It's been a while, but I've finally recovered from the hex that hit me.

If I'm being honest, I have read your book and letters many times while I was bedridden. I think I have the section about bowtruckles pretty much memorized.

I'm so excited you say you can stay here for a while- Queenie and I are already planning Thanksgiving and Hanukkah. 

I hope your fieldwork is going well- Queenie told me you were up in the Himalayas last time you wrote.

Yours,

Tina

• • •

October 1, 1927

Tina,

I am so glad you have recovered and are doing better. I wish I could have been there to help with your recovery, but it is quite hard when we're oceans apart. 

I am finishing up my work in Asia, and then heading back home for a while before going to New York. It is almost certain I'll be back here to study the creatures further, but that's later. 

I must say, I am quite excited to spend the holidays with you. I have never celebrated Thanksgiving or Hanukkah, and I'm glad I'll be experiencing it with you.

Yours,

Newt

• • •

October 25, 1927

Tina,

This will be the last letter I will be able to send to you before I see you again. Since I am technically coming to America for business, I have acquired a floo pass. I will be arriving on the 30th. 

I am assuming things at work have been fairly busy since your last letter. I know you know what you're doing, but I do worry when I don't hear from you. 

I have also confirmed that I will be in America at least through New Years. My creatures and I are very excited to see you again. 

You know, nerves are a funny thing. Writing letters to you made me anxious at first, I must say. I write, and then wait many days to see what you have to say back. But, i guess in a way, that is the same reason it is a good time to express things.

Maybe it's because I'll have to confront you in person soon that makes this harder. 

I'm not making much sense, but Tina, I do care for you, very much. 

Yours,

Newt

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry if the grammar isn't the best lmao. 
> 
> I will try to get the next fic of the series out soon, but I start school tomorrow and I have a pretty busy schedule.


End file.
